


Fluffy Ears and Funny Fears

by mystified_mint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, demon!maki, ghost!shuichi, werewolf!kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystified_mint/pseuds/mystified_mint
Summary: A werewolf and a jester are an unlikely pair, but unlikely has never meant impossible.Inspired by thethe official GraffArt Halloween merch.





	1. ears

“Ow, ow, ow! Hey! No pulling!” Kaito swatted Kokichi’s hands away, though he still took care in keeping his claws retracted.

“Awww, but I wanna play with them!” Kokichi whined, the bells on his coattails jingling as he hopped up and down. “It’s not every day I get to see a real live werewolf!”

“That’s exactly why you should show some respect! You could at least ask for permission before yanking on my ears!” Kaito growled. “Besides… that really hurt. These things aren’t just for show, ya know.”

Kokichi hummed contemplatively, then smiled. Whether that smile was trustworthy remained to be seen.

“Will you let me touch them if I promise to be gentle?”

“Why should I?”

The jester’s eyes immediately flooded with tears.

“D-Don’t you b-believe me? C-Can’t you just gimme one m-more chance?” He sniffled loudly, doing his best to look as distraught as humanly possible. It was obviously a lie…

…but Kaito supposed he could play along just this once.

“Fine,” he conceded, and Kokichi instantly perked up. “You better keep your promise, though, or else I’m leaving.”

“Cross my heart,” Kokichi grinned, making said motion with his gloved hand. He waited for an affirmative nod, then reached out the other hand, carefully touching his fingers to the tip of one furry ear.

The ear twitched on contact, and Kokichi giggled.

“Cute.”

Kaito frowned.

“Is not.”

Kokichi switched from light touching to soft rubbing, smirking when Kaito’s tail began to wag.

“Is too.”

The werewolf scowled but didn’t protest when the jester moved to his other ear.


	2. doubts

“Are you sure you can trust him?” Shuichi worried, his translucency fluctuating with his mood. The spirit clad in detective garb had always been rather anxious, but the news that one of them had befriended a human… That may have been too much for his unbeating heart.

“It’s too risky,” Maki agreed, wings folding in displeasure. “He’s part of the circus, too, isn’t he? That’s even worse. You know what they do to our kind.”

“Kichi’s not like that,” Kaito defended. “Plus he already told me about his troupe. I’m sure they’re not the monster-hunting type, and when’s my judgment ever steered us wrong?”

The specter and the demon exchanged glances, then turned back to the werewolf.

“You roped us into helping Gonta catch a wolf-sized spider.”

“You sent us on a wild goose chase looking for Kiibo’s arm… that  _you_  stole.”

“You told Rantaro there was nothing wrong with sitting upside-down. He still keeps a chair attached to his ceiling.”

“Korekiyo’s still sending reminders that you owe him a soul.”

“Okay, okay, I get it! Jeez…” Kaito scratched the back of his head. “Kaede liked the pumpkin dress I suggested, though!”

“She did, but now her entire wardrobe is pumpkin-themed,” Maki stated flatly.

“Um… I think it’s a nice look for her, actually…”

The demon gave the specter a weary look.

“You clearly haven’t seen the extent of her pumpkin problem. Anyway,” Maki returned her focus to the matter at hand. “We’ve established that your judgement is questionable at best. I don’t trust this human, and I don’t think you should either.”

Kaito sighed, feeling conflicted. It was true there were risks to interacting with Kokichi. He hadn’t even intended to befriend the jester at first, well-aware of the suffering humans had inflicted on them in the past.

But still…

“I wanna give this a chance… I wanna give  _him_  a chance. Maybe trusting my gut doesn’t always work out, but something feels different here and…” Kaito’s eyes burned with newfound determination. “I don’t wanna give up and run away.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a place for me to post Monster AU drabbles I might write on a whim, all part of the same universe but not necessarily connected or chronological.
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
